Hedgehog Warrior:Fall of the Cauvnets
by ArmyPizzaBoy2000
Summary: Sonic has to kill all the Cauvnents when they streal Tails and turn him into a robot! My first story okay!


Hedgehog Warrior:Fall of the Cauvnets -  
It was a cold cold rainy night on Station Squeer. One day Sonic was running on Mobius with Tails, who was flying, when sudenly Doctor Robotnick came!He was in a giant scary floating robot suit.

"Ha ha ha!" said Robotnick. "You little hedgehog won't get away from me now!!!!!!!!"

"Oh yeah Eggman!" said Sonic. "You won't get away from my speed you fatty fatty fat man!!!!!!!!!"

"You are wrong you stupid blue animal!" said Robotnick, and than flying robots with guns cam flying out of his robot suit!

"OH NO!" yelled Sonic and Tails, and they ran away, but the flying robots came closer to them ans chased them!!Than sudenly Sonic sped up and made up into a ball and hit one of the flying robot space ships But than Tails was left and got lost and one of the robots shot him, and Tails fell to the gound, but he was still alive, and was crying, and one of ther robots picked him up and put him into Robotinck's space suot and all of the robots and Robotnick flew away into space! When Sonic saw this he started crying and was angry and sad!.

"YOU MONSTER!" yelled Sonic "TAILS! COME BACK! I'M GOING TO SAVE YOU FROM THE EVIL ROBOTS!"

Just than Amy came.

"Hello Sonic!" saiad Amy. "What's going on!"

"No Amy, not now. It's im[portant! I have to save Tails from Robotnick and go to tpace!" Sonic said as he pulled the dead robot from te space ship he kn ocked down.

"Can I come with you. my love?" said Amy.

"Yes. Sir. Just don't cause any trouble!"

So Sonic and Amy went into the space ship, and they both flew away into space and chased Robotnick. They followed him deep into the next galaxy and then Robotnicked pulled up onto the planet where the Cauvnets live, which is a plent like Earth, but more scary and warfull and evi1l!

Robotnick pulled his space suitup t o the space sttation runway and got out. Than another spasce shipthat was bigger and huger came and lots of scar yaliens came out! They were called Cauvnets and they were evil bt more evil than Robotnick.

Arbiter, who was the biggest sluggiest evil ccauvnrynt, came out and asked Robotnick "Did oyu got the aliens to kill hte flood?"

"Yes!" Said Robotnick gleefully with nhis," I also got a tupid animal to put into arobot!". And Robotnick pulled out Tials and Tails screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Good!" said Arbiter. "Take him into the big ship and we will put him into a robot!"

So Robotnick got into the ship with Tails.

Amy anfd Sonic were hiding inth e bushes wihn it happened. "NOOOOOO!!!" screamed Sonic and he tried running to the big space ship but the space ship flew away before he vould reach it! And than teh Cauvnent aliens saw Sonic and Amy and they said "HeY youi!GOWAY!!!!!!!" and they chased them Sonic and Amy into the foerts!

The forests were not like Earth forests. They were Cauvnent planet forests and they had no wild animals or bears like Mobius. The trees were rotetn and dead. So Sonic And QAmy and kept running until the y the Cuavnents got reeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllly close, and thn, they heard lots of guns and gunshots noises and hey looked behind them in the Cauvnents werwe all dead!

Sonic and Amy looked behind them and ther they were stunned! They saw Master Chief with a gun and ha was pointing it to him! They were scarred! But Master Chief looked at them and said "I see the aliens are attacking you! I'm fighting a huge war with them with my buddies and were going to win! I'll take you guhys to the Spartan war base for safety!"

And Sonic anad Amy walked behind Master Chief to the Spartan war base.

"Hey green guy" said Sonic,"what's your name?"

"My name is John," he said, "But you can call me Master Chief!"

When Master Chief got to the Spartan war base, they were tired. Maste Chief gave sONIC and Amy there own room inthe base.

"NOw you two", Master Chief said, "you stay here until the war is over!"

"But what about Tails", said Sonic with lots of emarage and perepxlitness.

"DONT WORRY ABOUT HIM!" yelled Master Chief cause he was anoyef cause hed idn't know who Tails was not cause he was evil OKAY!

Meanwhile back at the space ship Robotnick was with Tils and the cauvnets.

"MWAHAHAHA!" said Robotnick "YOU ARE GOING OT BE ROBOT NOW FOX!"

And so Robotnick scooped Tail's brain out of his body and put it into a robot that looked liek him.

"HAHAHAHA" screamed the Cauvnents "NOW WELL REALLY KILL THE FLOOD!"

"Yes!" said Robotnick "and that stupid blue hedgehog too HAHAHA!"

The evil guys laughed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So Robotnick got the Robot Tails and said to Robot Tails "ROBOT TAILS! Go ot and kill Sonic and bring his brain to me so we can make him robot and kill the flood!"

And Robot Tails did that because he was a robot. He wenty out and flied and flied to get the Spartan Base because he had Sonic's shent. Meanwhile Master Chief was going out to kill the DCauvnets.

"AH WHAT A WUNEDRFULL DAY!" yelled Master Chief. But itw asnt a wunderufl day because Robot Tails was coming!

But iwas agood befcause Sonic was out with Master Chief! "Hey!" said Sonic" are we goeng to find Taisl?"

Just than Robot Tails came and treid to attafck them!

"OGH NO A ROBOT!" saixd Master Chief luedlty ""I AM GOING TO SHOOT HIM GOOD!"

"NO DON'T" SAID Sonic "IT'S TAILS HES A ROOBOT NOW CUZ ROBOTNICK MADE HIM IN TO ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Abnd Sobnic tackled Master Chief.

"TAILS!" "It's be Sonic! Dont kill us!" yelle Sonic.

"Im sorry Sonic" said Robot Tails "BUT IM A ROBOT NOW AND I CAN KILL YOU HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

So Robot Tails tried toa tack Sonic but Sonic ran fast unto the forest and carried Master Chief to the Spartan war base!!!!! Sonic put the war bse on lockdown and locked all the doors so Robot Tails couldnt kill them anybody!!!!!!!!

Sonic ran to the rooma t allmost lightning speed.

"AMY!!!!!! IVE GOT BAD NEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!"""" yelled Sonic "TAILS IS NOW MADE BEING INTO EVIL ROOOBOT!!!!!!!!!!""""""""

"OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelle Amy and she cried years everywhere.

Juist then Robotnick was listening to the voice recorder ebited in Robot Tails and he heard evefrything.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!" lauffhed Robotnick "THOSE STUPID GOOD PEEPULE MAKE ME LAUFFHE!!!!!!!!!!! LESTS GO OUT AND KILL THEM ALL GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"""""

So Robotnick and the Cauvnetns went and ran out to the Spartan war base. They ran through the foreasts and when they finally got gthere they saw Robot Tails.

"ROBOT TAILS!" yelled Robotnick "WHY AERNT YOU KILLING?"

"BECAUSE THEY PUT WAR BSE ON LOCKDOWN AND LOCK ALL DOORS!" answerd Robot Tails.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Robotnick. "KILL BEETER!!!!!!!!!"""""

So Robotnick made hole in Spartan Base with his big raty gun thing and Robot Tails went inside. The spartans all got their guns and shoT Robot Tails and killed him!!!!!!!!!!!!!! When Sonic heard the guns shots he went out and cried. "OH NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! TAILS IS DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And Sonic pulled Robot Tails into his room and Sonic and Amy cired alot.

"HEZ DEAD!!!!!!!!!!! WELLL NEVER SEE HIM AAGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Amy very vey fvery depreshinly. . . . . . . . . .

"WAIT!!!!!!!!!!" saisd Sonic with genyushnessly,"I SEE A BUTTON!!!!!!!"

Sonic saw the robot on button on Robot Tails and pushef it. Robot Tail's robot skin came off and he was now alive!!!!!!!!!! Amy stopped being sad and started being happy and stopped cring and started laffheing and laffheing and al;ffeihing. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!" "TAISL IN IS ALIVE!!!!!!!!" she yelled.

"OH HOH OH!" said Tails"where am I?"

"You were Robot made by Botronick" said Sonic "you died but we revived you by taking off your robot skin. "

"Oh. " said Tails cause he fianly had confert and klozer.

Just thenm there was lots of gunshots and bullet noises in the Spartan war base becaus the Cauvnents and the Spartans were fighting and battling and killing eachother. When Sonic herd the cumozhin he went out and went into a ball and sped up and killed all the Cauvnets!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"YAY!!!!!!!" yelld Master Chief "YOU KILL ALL THE CAUVENTS!!!!!!!!"

"Yes I did!" said Sonic" But then he saw Robotnick hiding by a tree.

"THERE'S STILL LOTAS OF WORK TO BE DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sonic and Amy and Tails and Masster Chief went tothe tree where Robotnick was.

"HEY ROBOTNICK!!!!!!!!!!" said Sonic. "ARWE YOU READY TO DIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"NO!!!!!!!" said Robotnock cowardly dcause he was a cowrd.

Sonic piked up the gun ouf a dead Spartan and pointed it to Robotnick's face and said "TIHS IS FOR KILLING EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"""""" and shot Robotnick in his head and killed him.

"YAAAAAAY!!!!!!!" chered Amy and Tails and Master Chief cauze Robotonick ews an evil man.

"THE DAY IS SAVED!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Sonic "lets go bvack to Mobius!!!!!!!!"

Sonic thought th day was saved buy he was wrong and very very vey verrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry mistacken because hiding under another tree was Shadow who fallowed Sonic and Amy to the Cauvnents planet and wanted to show Sonic ho hwas boss. He ran out att he speed of sound like a Nascar car going on its fastest and ran out to Sonic.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Shadow. "IM BETTER AT YOU!!!!!!!!!"

"No your not!" yelld Sonic "cause I killed Robotnick and the Cauvnents!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" So Sonic picked up a dead Spartans gun and shot Shadow in his head but Shadow was still alive and stillstanding.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!" SAID Shadow "YOU DUMB STUPID FAT IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IM UNKILLABLE!!!!!!!!!! YOU WILL NEVER NOTY KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!"

So Shadow got a Uzi he was carrying in his pockets and pointed it to Sonic's head and shot Sonic in his brains to kill him and hekilled Sonic and Sonic was dead!!!!!!!!!! Than after that he flew into space and carried Sonic's body and through it into space into a blakhole and he flew back to Mobius.

"OH NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" yelld Amy and she creid more tear than she evr cried in her entire life cause Sonic her only love was dead andk illed by Shadow. She cried and cried and cried and cried anc ried cuz she was shad and it was depreshinly!!!!!!! Amy was depreshinly but than she started feeling sick and almost wanted to puke and than she dishcoverered she was pregnet!!!!!!!!!!

"IT'S OPKAY MA'AM!!!!" said Master Chief and she carried Amy into his car and Master Chief drove her all the way to the nearest hospital so she could have a baby.

So Master Chief got wroom for Amy and she got nurse to guide her to her room. She than had a baby.

The baby was the son of Amy and Sonic. He was purple!!!!!!!!!!!! "GOO GOO GAH GA!!!!!!" said the hedgehog baby!!!!!!!

Amy wasnt sad or depreshed anymore she was happy cause she had Sonic's son. "I will name you SOMY!!!!!!! Because you are the son of me and Sonic. " she said "You will grow up to be a great Spartan solder like Master Chief who saved my life!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And so Somy the Hedgehog was born!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The End??????????????????????????????????????????????????

NOOOO, to be continued!

This is my first story I have ever wrote. Please be kind to be because i am onyl 9 years old in the 4th grade. So please to be kind and good and there will be more stories from me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
